


Comfort

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weeks after her return is hard but with everyone's help it gets easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Waking up from terrifying dreams of being hunted, of swirling sand and utter hopelessness became a norm for Jemma in the time after her return. It was always the same, fall asleep then be awakened by horrific nightmares, cursed to relive what happened only to be plagued by the memories in her waking hours. She did have one solace though, one sanctuary, Fitz. He was always within arms reach, ready to hold her and comfort her in a moments notice. Whether to stroke her hair and speak softly to her as she laid her head on his lap after a bad dream or stroke her hand when thoughts began to consume her, he was there and she couldn’t ask for a better blessing.

Sometimes everything would be too much, from the sudden normalcy in her life again to the memories along with the stresses of current day and she would break down. It always felt like she was beginning to suffocate and everything was so oppressive, tears streaming down her face as she cried out but Fitz was always there to help her. He would hold her, arms wrapped gently around her as she sobbed into his chest. He would gently rock her, kissing her head and just being there for her until it finally stopped, no matter how long it took he never complained or left. When she was mostly okay again, resting her head on his chest and just listening to his soothing words she would look up at him and confirm that she was okay again. Fitz would then lean down and kiss her on the nose, it always made her smile, although not the same smile as she used to have - full, bright and filled with life - it was a start. He would take her to get a cup of tea and they would sit in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company along with the drink.

Working also helped somewhat. Science was always a happy thing for her and so she took refuge in it more than ever. Examining this or running diagnostics on that, no matter what it was it helped focus her mind on something else and give her a sense of her old, happier life back and for that she couldn’t be happier. Talking with Dr. Garner also helped her immensely, a person she could completely unload her burden to and who could actually give her very helpful advice. Those talks were so beneficial to her recovery, something she was grateful for.

Weeks went by and not much improved but little things did. Jemma found herself smiling more, happy more often and able to handle the stress of their work better. Although nightmares were still a problem they became less so when she knew that whenever they awoke her, Fitz would be right there, watching over and protecting her. Every day became less of a struggle and slowly she improved. Though she would never truly be the same she did start to become her old self again. That would never have happened without everyone helping her, especially Fitz. Going to sleep and waking up with him there was one of the greatest things for her. Although it would take time before she could call herself fine they had to start somewhere and with everyone's help she could get there, especially with Fitz by her side every step of the way. She couldn’t do this without him and luckily she won’t ever have to.


End file.
